FPI (Federasi Pendekar Iman)
by SUICCHON
Summary: FPI atau Federasi Pendekar Iman adalah komunitas religius yang tidak hanya berisi lelaki yang memperjuangkan iman, namun juga tampan nan menawan hati perempuan. Berisi fic fic pendek mengenai tiap pelopor FPI. Pairing berbeda tiap chapter.
1. Chapter 1 - M Shintarou dan Pinangan

Warning : fic pendek dengan Ejaan Yang Disemrawutkan. Warning pada umumnya saja lah.

*SWITCH ON*

Namaku Midorima Shintarou. Kalau diinisial jadi M.S. Kalau disingkat jadi M. Shintarou. Bapakku yang memberikan nama tersebut padaku. Tapi jujur aku tidak suka namaku diinisial, karena terdengar seperti nama pelaku pengedar tahu berformalin di TV sore hari. Aku lebih suka namaku disingkat jadi M. Shintarou. Praktis, eksklusif, realistis dan religius. Seperti nama tokoh politik politik terkenal yang sering kena kasus. Tapi aku tidak kena kasus lah ya.

Namun sesungguhnya awalan 'M' pada awal namaku bukanlah 'Midorima' semata. Lebih dari itu. Namaku penuh makna. 'M' yaitu 'Muhammad'. Kalau lengkapnya jadi Muhammad Shintarou. Nama itu pemberian dari emakku yang ngotot ingin anaknya punya nama bernafaskan muslim. Sejujurnya aku malu mengakui. Namun sesungguhnya aku dahulu ingin diberi nama Miftakhul Shinta andai perempuan. Namun nyatanya aku laki. Jadilah aku Muhammad Shintarou.

Tak ada yang tak kenal Muhammad Shintarou. Semua mengenalku. Apalagi di kalangan aktifis penggerak agama. Aku ini laki beruntung yang diberkahi menduduki jabatan sebagai wakil ketua FPI. Apa itu FPI? Yaitu organisasi keagamaan berbasis nasional. Kependekan dari Federasi Pendekar Iman. Aku bukan wakil ketua sembarangan. Gebrakanku dalam mendongkrak ajaran agama selalu penuh prestasi. Kalau kau tahu siapa yang mengeluarkan kebijakan soal razia klub malam, kos kosan, hingga gorong gorong jalanan tiap malam minggu, ya itu aku. Yang kemudian ide cemerlangku itu banyak diapresiasi oleh para anak muda yang mengaku dirinya 'Jones' entah apa maksudnya.

Selain punya nama dan punya jabatan, aku pun bersyukur telah diberi kenikmatan berupa paras tampan nan menawan hati perempuan. Banyak kaum hawa terpesona dan berharap suatu saat nanti akan kupinang dengan mahar seperangkat alat sholat. Namun dalihku untuk menolak mereka secara halus selalu sama. Aku belum siap menjadi imam. Bukannya aku tak mau atau tipe calon pendamping hidupku terlalu tinggi, namun ada seorang gadis manis yang ingin kuajak bertaaruf. Tapi yasudah lah. Kita terlanjur pacaran.

Namanya Takao Kazunari. Gadis manis kawan sekelas sewaktu masih SMA. Ia gadis manis yang berasal dari keluarga baik baik penganut ajaran shinto yang khusyuk. Bapaknya pengelola kuil daerah setempat. Ia juga kadang ikut membantu bapaknya mengelola kuil. Terbayang diriku ingin meminangnya nanti. Namun harusnya aku sadar. Realita menabrakku keras. Sekeras ajaran TNI AD. Ah kita beda keyakinan.

Aku punya emak yang selalu menasihatiku agar memiliki istri yang sejiwa, sepemikiran, seideologi, sezodiak dan sekeyakinan. Emak selalu bilang bahwa menikahi wanita yang beda keyakinan itu haram hukumnya. Sebagai anak lelaki yang taat serta sholeh juga berbakti pada kedua orang tua diriku tentu saja menuruti apa emak. Namun nampaknya Midorima Shintarou sudah bukan anak emak seperti saat masih di Kiseki No Sedai. Diriku sekarang laki sejati. Sudah tidak membawa bawa lucky item sebagai jimat tiap hari kemana mana. Musyrik katanya. Aku sekarang beralih ke kitab kuning untuk kubawa bawa kemanapun, biar tidak ketiban sial saja asal kau tahu.

Aku sudah bukan bocah lagi. Sudah mimpi basah apa pantas dibilang bocah? Maka dari itu aku berusaha menyangkal apa yang emak katakan padaku. Meski haram menikahi wanita beda keyakinan tapi pasti ada suatu cara agar Takao halal bagiku. Sudah waktunya aku menentukan jalan hidupku sendiri. Sudah waktunya aku memilih dan memperjuangkan apa yang kupikir akan pantas bagiku.

Sore itu. Ketika angin bertiup lemah gemulai. Ketika taman di tengah kota ramai pasangan muda mudi. Ketika diriku duduk berdua saja dengan Takao, ngabuburit. Kubelai rambut panjang nan indah milik Takao. Merapikan rambutnya yang seindah rambut Mikasa ketika tertiup angin. Menyelipkan helaian helaian nakal yang tertiup angin ke telinganya. Takao menatapku seraya tersenyum lembut. Sebuah senyuman yang mampu meluluhkan hatiku. Seolah Takao mengerti apa yang sedang kugundahkan saat ini.

Aku ingin meminangnya.

"Shin-chan~"

Kutatap Takao melalui lensa kacamataku.

"Aku tak peduli apapun resikonya nanti. Asalkan aku bersamamu."

"Takao.."

Aku menghela nafas dalam. Lelah dengan keadaan.

"Kalau masih ingin bersamaku, kau harus tau. Banyak hal yang akan kau lalui. Akan banyak penderitaan yang akan kau lalui selama kita bersama, nanodayo."

Takao terdiam.

"Kau tahu aku lebih dari siapapun, Shin-chan.. Tak ada penderitaan apapun yang akan melunturkan niatku untuk tetap bersamamu."

"Meskipun itu berarti menentang bapakmu dan keluargamu sendiri?"

Lagi lagi tak sepatah katapun keluar dari bibir Takao. Ia terdiam seribu bahasa. Dan dalam kondisi seperti ini aku gusar. Gundah gulana.

"Takao.."

Kubelai lagi rambut panjangnya. Rambut yang suatu saat aku harap akan ia tutupi dengan kain.

"Bersamaku juga berarti kau harus siap menutupi rambutmu yang indah ini. Dengan kain sepanjang hari. Meski cuaca panas sekalipun, nodayo." Ucapku pelan.

"Aku tak masalah soal itu."

"Lalu kau juga harus menjalankan kewajiban sesuai keyakinanku. Sehari lima kali dan berpuasa sebulan penuh selama satu tahun sekali. Kalau kau tidak sanggup katakan saja."

"Apapun, Shin-chan. Apapun akan kulakukan asalkan aku bisa menjadi seperti yang kau bilang padaku, halal bagimu."

Akhirnya doa doa yang kupanjatkan tiap malam terjawab sudah. Dan semoga saja doa agar emakku mau berbesan dengan bapaknya Takao segera dijawab oleh Sang Pemilik Hari Pembalasan.

Aku tersenyum. Kuusap pipi Takao yang memerah berseri, penuh perasaan yang membuncah.

"Baik. Ayo kita menghadap bapakmu."

*SWITCH ON*

Catatan pojok :

Hai. Bertemu lagi dengan Switch :3 hahah.. berhubung sedang puasa makanya aku bikin fic yang aman dikonsumsi semua kalangan. Merasa ficnya pendek? Ya memang. Memang pendek kok. Soalnya ini project fic pendek pendek yang bakalan terbit berchapter. Yang semoga saja chapter terakhir bisa update pas lebaran. xD kenapa chapter pertama MidoTaka? Ya soalnya kepikirannya itu sih. xD Ya Oke. Ini sesungguhnya adalah fic untuk pelipur lara kapten wanita diseberang sana. Semoga engkau membacanya kapten!

Laluuu~

Chapter depan adalah mengenai sosok sang pencerah FPI xD

/ngasih sopiler anak ini.

Yasudah lah ya.

Berkenan untuk RnR? :3


	2. Chapter 2 - A Seijuurou Sang Pencerah

Warning : masih seperti kemarin saja. Namun kali ini mengandung unsur OOC.

*SWITCH ON*

Kalau ada yang tidak mengenal Akashi Seijuurou bisa dipastikan nilai UTSnya akan diremidi. Namanya sering muncul di soal soal keagamaan dan soal soal IPS dari jaman masih pakai kode Ini Budi Ini Andi hingga soal akar kuadrat pangkat empat. Namanya pun kerap didengungkan di seluruh penjuru negeri dan tanah air sebagai sosok pendiri organisasi yang sering menuai kontroversi. Ialah organisasi yang disebut Federasi Pendekar Iman. Atau nama beken ala eksklusifnya menjadi FPI.

FPI bermula didirikan hanya beranggota 5 orang. Itu pun yang sebiji adalah non muslim tulen. 5 orang ini dulunya ialah tim basket SMP. Kurang prestisius apa coba si Akashi ini, bisa menciptakan organisasi religius yang bermula dari sekawanan atlet basket? Sangat fantastis sekali sudah pasti. Akashi, sebagai kapten basket tak ingin timnya bermain tanpa kualitas. Maka dari itu agar timnya mendapat pahala serta permainannya menjadi verkah varokah, dibentuklah yang namanya FPI atau Federasi Pendekar Iman. Bagai peribahasa sekali lempar lima burung kena. Atau sekali dayung Palembang-Jepang terlampaui. Atau sambil menyelam sambil pipis.

Akashi sebagai umat beragama yang beradab mencoba membangun karakter kawan kawannya melalui dakwah yang bervarokah. Untuk Midorima, Kise, serta Aomine yang notabene memang sudah menjadi umat beriman, mudah saja. Namun ada satu yang nampaknya masih sulit didakwahi. Sesulit menerima kenyataan ternyata SasuNaru bukan kapal canon. Atau ternyata Sarada itu anaknya Karin. Sekarang, setelah beragam siraman rohani, dakwah, kultum, buka bersama, si kawan seperjuangan basketan ini sudah menjadi mualaf.

Si presiden ini sudah mencuri _start_. Ketika salah seorang kawannya baru saja meminang anak pemilik kuil, dua lainnya baru saja menikah, dan satu lagi baru akan menikah, ia malah sudah memiliki buah hati berjenis kelamin perempuan. Jelas sekali ia tidak single. Hal tersebut ditengarai dari sosok wanita berhijab berbola mata coklat yang konon faktanya sudah dipinang Akashi dengan mahar 400 onta yang diimpor langsung dari Arab. Uang siapa yang bisa membiayai mahar sebanyak 400 onta, seperangkat alat sholat serta sebidang pulau eksotis di Dubai sana? Uang siapa yang mampu membayari acara pesta perkawinan yang berlangsung 7 hari 7 malam? Publik bertanya, wartawan seketika disfungsi jiwa. Kalap ingin mewawancarai si presiden FPI. Itulah rejeki anak sholeh, begitu jawab Akashi sebagai jawaban atas kehausan wartawan akan informasi dalam sebuah konferensi pers bertajuk 'A is not Akashi! A is Ahmad! A for Ahmad Seijuurou'

Farida Kouki. Begitulah ia akrab disapa publik mengaku sangat bahagia menjadi istri tunggal Akashi. Namun kemudian berita gossip di televisi santer mengisukan bahwa rumah tangga keduanya diguncang prahara. Gossip televisi bilang Kouki ingin hidup sederhana nan bahagia dan bukannya bergelimang harta namun dirundung sengsara.

Sekarang setelah badai berlalu, setelah prahara mereda si presiden bisa kongkow kongkow ceria bersama Kouki dan putri mereka di Duffan. Yang mana tentu saja sebatalyon pasukan densus 88, agen kepolisian hingga intel berjaga sepanjang pintu masuk hingga ke wahana komedi putar yang akan dinaiki Akashi Seiya. Semata agar si presiden tidak mengalami kejadian buruk. Padahal nyatanya keluarga Akashi hanya mengunjungi Sea World, nonton film 3D berdakwah bersedekah lalu pulang.

"Papa.. Itu gedung apa?" Putri semata wayang Akashi bertanya sambil menyarangkan selayang pandang pada sebuah gedung megah yang sudah hampir menjadi bangkai. Terlalu lama tak terpakai. Pun juga terbengkalai.

"Itu Gedung Olah Raga, nak.. Dulu papamu sering bertanding basket disana.." Mama Kouki menjawab seraya mengelus lembut puncak kepala putri bungsu yang disinyalir mewarisi kejeniusan bapaknya itu.

Akashi terdiam. Menyelami ingatannya lagi perkara kejadiaan beberapa tahun silam.

Akashi kecil sedang mencium tangan sang ayahanda. Bermaksud pamitan serta meminta doa restu agar ia menang dalam pertandingan basket serta dimudahkan kiprah serta karirnya sebagai kapten basket yang bisa menjadi uswatun khasanah.

"Menangkan! Kalau keluarga Ahmad Akashi tidak bisa menang, memalukan."

Seketika itu si pemilik nama A. Seijuurou atau nama islaminya jadi Ahmad Seijuurou sadar akan satu hal. Perintah bapaknya bagai hadist yang mengandung banyak penafsiran. Menang. Yaitu menang dalam segala hal dan bukannya basket saja. Kurang lebih itulah penafsiran Akashi semasa masih SMP.

Sehabis pertandingan yang dimenangkan oleh timnya, tercetuslah sebuah ide prestisius. Yakni membentuk sekumpulan remaja beriman yang tampan serta menawan hati perempuan.

Sayangnya ajakannya tidak berjalan semulus tarawih 11 rakaat. Kawan kawannya menolak dengan berbagai dalih. Akashi hatinya dibuat kacau. Padahal rekan rekan setimnya itu hanyalah pebasket yang masih labil imbisil bukan balon berwarna hijau yang meletus. Maka kala itu berikrarlah ia, bahwa apabila mereka SMA nanti dan kelimanya bisa bertemu lagi dalam sebuah pertandingan, mereka harus mendirikan FPI. Saat itu FPI masih berada dalam tahapan 'Final Penentuan Iman' belum sejaya jalesveva jayamahe seperti sekarang.

Semua mengangguk. Semua setuju. Akashi merdeka raya dalam hati.

Lalu kemudian ketika kelimanya bertemu sebelum pertandingan final Winter Cup, lagi lagi Akashi menekankan perjanjiannya seraya mengajak sholat jumat berjamaah agar lebih varokah. Semuanya mengangguk karena takluk akan Akashi yang saat itu sedang mode oreshi. Semuanya minus Murasakibara yang kala itu belum menjadi mualaf yang taqwa dan beriman. Setelah berdoa yang dipimpin Akashi dan diamini semua calon pelopor FPI, maka resmilah organisasi FPI. Naik jabatan dari 'Final Penentuan Iman' menjadi 'Federasi Pendekar Iman'. Azek.

Selama karirnya, ia sering mendapat protes keras dalam berfatwa. Entah masyarakat kurang menyenangi organisasinya atau bagaimana. Akashi ingat betul dulu ketika ia berfatwa bahwa penganut hubungan sesama jenis harus dijatuhi hukuman pidana selama 20 tahun ia diprotes habis habisan. Tak lain dan tak bukan adalah calon presiden bernama F. Abbas. Siapa dia? Ya, Fukui Abbas. Lelaki yang sering menuai kontroversi. Akashi pun tak habis pikir mengapa fatwa yang akan lebih menuai manfaat daripada mudarat itu ditentang oleh seorang capres. Tapi yasudah lah. Biarkan saja. Yang penting kan Akashi sudah berusaha untuk menjalankan perbuatan baik. Namun belakangan diketahui bahwa F. Abbas ini ternyata sering mempertanyakan orientasi kejiwannya. Ah pantas saja.

Lalu Akashi juga teringat ia suatu kali pernah melakukan kerjasama dengan MUI atau Mahkota Untuk Islam yang isinya mantan pebasket yang dulu tergabung dalam 'Raja Tanpa Mahkota' dan dengan KPI atau Kelembagaan Pengembang Intelektual. Kerja sama mereka menelurkan sebuah kebijakan soal acara yang mestinya tayang di televisi. Naas, fatwanya kali ini ditentang tak hanya oleh F. Abbas namun juga oleh sekumpulan penggemar anime ninja ninjaan. Pasalnya, fatwanya soal penyensoran beberapa adegan dan beberapa potongan tubuh kaum hawa. Serta penyensoran oknum oknum kriminal. Kalau hanya F. Abbas yang menentang sih ia santai saja. Namun kali ini sekumpulan remaja sampai berdemo di depan kantor FPI. Bahkan demonya dibarengi dengan demo mahasiswa yang menolak kenaikan harga sembako menjelang lebaran di depan kantor DPR yang kebetulan bersampingan dengan kantornya.

Namun nampaknya kali ini ia harus mengaku kalah dari seorang cendekia belia yang mengirim surat terbuka untuknya.

'Kepada bapak Ahmad Akashi Seijuurou yang ganteng selaku presiden tertinggi FPI.

Pak, mengapa potongan tubuh kaum hawa disensor? Mengapa pula oknum pengedar beras plastik wajahnya juga disensor? Saya jadi berasumsi bahwa mungkin potongan tubuh wanita memiliki wujud yang serupa dengan wajah pengedar beras plastik. Mohon pencerahannya pak.

Dari Ijuky yang tjantig djelita.'

Setelah itu tersiar kabar bahwa FPI kerjanya hanya kongkow kongkow ceria saja. Kurang kontroversi apa coba?

Lalu Akashi tersenyum pias selebar setengah milimeter.

Sekarang FPI sudah jaya. Fans wanita FPI menjamur dimana mana hingga kadang Akashi berpikir apa sebaiknya ia merangkap menjadikan organisasinya sebagai boyband saja. Intinya tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan lagi.

"Papa.. ayo cepat cepat ke rumah paman Atsushi! Nanti kita ketinggalan buka bersama. Seiya takut jatah kolak Seiya dimakan paman Atsushi!"

Akashi mengelus puncak kepala putrinya itu dengan sayang.

"Nanti papa akan doakan agar paman Atsushi diadzab yang pedih kalau sampai jatah Seiya dimakan."

"Hush papa jangan begitu ah.."

Si istri pun mencubit lengan suaminya sebagai peringatan dalam perjalanan menuju rumah paman Atsushi tersebut.

.

.

*SWITCH ON*

Catatan pojok : haah~ akhirnya kelar juga. Entah mengapa chapter kali ini lebih panjang dari yang kemarin.. terus juga tidak terasa bernafaskan muslim xD tapi yasudahlah. Dan kali ini saya pun langsung banting setir memakai sudut pandang orang ketiga seperti biasanya. Sudut pandang orang pertama ternyata susah.. T.T

Untuk Chapter depan adalah kisah dari seorang Mualaf unyuk.. xD

Akhir kata..

Bersediakah untuk review?


End file.
